


Lights Out

by nsam85



Series: Archie's Lessons [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Archie Andrews, Creampie, Gay Sex, Grinding, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Top Kevin Keller, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: After Archie has his way with Kevin in the bunker, later Kevin turns the tables on him.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Kevin Keller
Series: Archie's Lessons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> Archie's POV

At first, I wasn’t sure what was different. Then I realized my body was being rolled over gently onto my stomach. There was a tiny bit of pain from my wound, but not enough for me to want to decide to make the effort to stop the action. I could tell through my closed eyelids the lights in the bunker were out. There was a creaking of the cot I was laying on, followed by the feel of my blanket being pulled back. Something gripped my inner thighs and slowly pulled them apart.

My eyes flew open as I felt my shorts leg pulled back and a puff of heat on my bare ass. My cheeks were spread and suddenly a hot wetness entered my hole. Immediately my cock hardened under me. I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood. It had been ages since I was eaten out. It felt so good everything else in the world seemed unimportant. All I wanted was my tight hole to get used like this. This wasn’t Ronnie. She would never do this. I knew who this was, and I found myself wanting this even more than I wanted to do what I did to him earlier. It was over too quickly, the fabric of my shorts snapping back against my thigh. Weight slightly pressed against me and it slid up my body. Hot breath ghosted across my neck before I felt a kiss near my right ear. He breathed against my ear, then nipped at the lobe.

“Arch…” Kevin huffed, his crotch grinding a bit harder into me.

“Yes.” I heard myself say as his next thrust went lower.

“I wanna fuck you.” He growled, sounding almost animalistic.

“Do it.” I moaned as his tongue slipped into my ear.

“Want it bad, huh?” Kevin breathed as I lifted my ass a bit higher off the cot.

“Feel how hard I am, Kev.” I ordered, beginning to reach down and pull my cock out myself.

“Don’t.” Kevin gripped my arm and shifted it back. “I wanna do it myself.” He kissed my neck again. “Your so fucking hot. I jerked off so many times to you Arch.

“Yeah?” I groaned, feeling his hand reach under me and slip beneath the waistband of my shorts.

“Your thick, uncut cock.” His thumb wriggled beneath my foreskin and dipped into my piss slit. “Your ginger bush.” His pinky dug into my thick pubes.

“My big nuts…” I went on as I felt his three middle fingers gently sliding my nuts between them.

“And finally, “Kevin slid his free arm between our bodies, his hand moving weirdly right over my crotch, until I heard a snap and the sound of a zipper being lowered “you tight hole.” I felt his dick slide up my inner thigh and then under the right leg of my shorts before it slid into my crack.

“Uh…” I said, feeling a little apprehension at getting penetrated without a bit more work.

“Shhh…” he hissed, pushing forward.

Biting my bottom lip, I felt the head pressing at my hole. Gently, I felt pressure increase until the entire head passed the rim. I gasped, feeling pain, but not as much as I was dreading. Kevin’s breathing hitched, his body shaking as he shifted his body so he lay right on top of me. I smiled, loving the hot puffs of breath against my neck. Slowly, he pressed forward and quite easily he buried himself completely. I grunted, feeling the pain shoot through me. My own breathing became ragged as Kevin’s cock stretched my hole. The base of his dick was much thicker than the head. Kisses pressed against my neck, letting me adjust.

“So hot and tight.” Kevin moaned, “god…I could fucking cum in you right now.”

“Stay still a bit.” I groaned, trying not to sound as hurt as I actually was.

“Kay.” he puffed, nibbling at my right ear.

“Kiss me.” I said, turning my head sideways.

I could just barely make out the features of his face as his lips met mine, though rather clumsily. Our tongues slid together, mapping out the interior of our mouths. Kevin moaned and gently bit my tongue, then lip. He was a much better kisser than what’s her name…Ronnie…I think…he seemed to enjoy the act much more as well. I smiled into the kiss, wishing we had done this before last year. Could it be that I was actually more into Kev than I ever was with anyone else.

“Here I go.” He warned, pulling his face back.

“Kay.” I nodded, turning my head forward as I felt him pull back.

It still hurt, but when he nearly pulled out all the way, he gave me time. Then he plunged forward a bit faster. I hissed but felt relieved that the pain had already lessened. Wanting more, I tilted my hips, making it easier for him to go deeper. My own hard cock was rubbing against the cot below me. With each of Kevin’s thrusts, my foreskin would roll back, then forward as he retreated. The sound of slapping flesh grew louder in the confined space. I felt a jolt as Kevin’s cock hit that magic spot. Knowing he would hit the spot easier in a different position, I pushed onto my hands and knees and turned on him.

“On my back.” I said, twisting and flopping back down.

“Can I turn the light on?” Kevin asked, his bravado spent.

“Yeah. I wanna see your face when you cum inside me.” I agreed, taking the opportunity to yank my shirt and shorts off.

The light clicked on and I looked at my friend. Kevin was wearing a wife beater. His pants were pulled up all the way, only his fly open with his hard cock jutting out. Shaking my head, I motioned at his clothing. Seeming rather embarrassed, he pulled his shirt off. While he was doing this, I reached out and gripped his dick. I yanked it forward, making him stumble closer. Grunting, I yanked the pants down as far as they would go, which was just below his knees. His thick bush was a stark contrast to what he had been sporting when they first started fooling around last year. His upper chest had hair, while only a small treasure trail lead to his groin.

“Don’t be embarrassed, dude” I laughed, reaching out and gripping his arm.

“I’m not as hard as you.” He said, leaning down with a coy smile.

“Oh?” I gripped his shaft and squeezed it hard, giving it a couple of pumps.

“I’m gunna cum inside you.” He grinned as I aimed the head of his dick at my hole.

I bit my lip as he plunged into me. I yelled, but that didn’t seem to matter to Kevin. His pace picked up right where it left off. I gasped as his cock brushed against my prostate only moments after he began to really pound me. He leaned forward and we kissed messily, his thrusting increasing even more. He gripped my legs and planted them on his shoulders, raising my ass higher into the air. I let my right hand drop to my cock and I beat it mightily. My other hand shot up to Kevin’s sweaty chest. My fingers traced his left nipple before sliding over to the right. 

“I’m getting close.” Kevin whined, his eyes growing wide and hazy.

Not saying a word, I dropped my other hand down and used both to stroke my uncut cock. My foreskin covered and uncovered over the head so quickly you couldn’t even tell I was doing it. My nuts tightened closer to my body, almost retreating into it. Kevin made a grunt and slammed me particularly hard as a drop of sweat dripped from his nose. I yelped, too far gone to care when he would let loose. White ropes of cum erupted from my cock, covering my chest and even my right cheek. Everything went white as he hit that spot again and I felt hot liquid fill my hole. Kevin cursed and gave a final couple of thrusts before coming to a complete halt.

We panted, my legs still strung over his shoulders as I felt his seed pooling in my ass. He reached down and drug his fingers through my thick red, and cum soaked bush. He lifted his hand and inserted a finger into his mouth, sucking off my jizz. Feeling wetness at the corner of my lips, I stuck my tongue out and licked some of my own salty seed, then pulled it back into my mouth. He grinned down lazily at me. I smirked, imaging it was the same expression I had made earlier in the day, when our roles were reversed. Kevin sighed and leaned back, letting his softening member slide out of my cum filled hole.

Then without preamble, he said, “We’ve gotta get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to combine this series with Chilling Adventures of Sabrina...this story is the set up for that new series coming up.


End file.
